The present disclosure relates to a field of wireless communication, and particularly relates to a base station, a mobile station and a method for downlink scheduling, which may be used in a wireless communication system (for example, a wireless communication system combining Non-Orthogonal Multi-Access (NOMA) with dynamic single-user/multi-user Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) for use).
Non-Orthogonal Multi-Access (NOMA) is a wireless access technology proposed in LTE (long-term evolution) release 13 researched in a 3GPP (3rd generation partnership project). In a NOMA system, at a transmitting end, a base station multiplexes data for a plurality of mobile stations at different power levels in each resource block to improve a throughput of a system; at a receiving end, each mobile station demodulates its own data according to its Successive Interference Cancellation (SIC) order, and the SIC order represents a demodulation order of the data, which is multiplexed in each resource block, for respective mobile stations.
In a future 5G technology, to further improve a peak data rate and the throughput of the system, it is proposed a wireless communication system combining NOMA with dynamic Single-User/Multi-User Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (SU/MU MIMO) for use. In this system, the data for the plurality of mobile stations is transmitted by using different power levels in each resource block, and MIMO (SU MIMO or MU MIMO) is independently applied in respective power levels to transmit data for one or more mobile stations.
In a LTE-Advanced communication system, downlink scheduling information (or referred to as a downlink scheduling grant) used for informing a result of downlink scheduling performed by the base station has been defined; however, a downlink scheduling signaling defined in the LTE-Advanced communication system merely supports dynamic SU/MU MIMO instead of NOMA, and thus it is not applicable to the wireless communication system combining the NOMA with the dynamic SU/MU MIMO for use.